The Pacific Northwest Udall Center (PANUC) is a collaborative enterprise among physicians and scientists at Oregon Health & Science University and the University of Washington that will focus considerable experience and expertise on cognitive impairment in patients afflicted with Parkinson's disease (PD). The Administrative and Outreach Core for PANUC has overall responsibility for the goal of producing an integrated and collaborative multidisciplinary center of excellence that promotes cutting-edge research advances in PD, and integrates effectively with local support and advocacy groups. The Director and Administrator, in full collaboration with the Executive Committee, will coordinate and integrate PANUC components, activities, and resources; solicit and review pilot project applications; foster productive interactions with other scientists and communities in the Pacific Northwest to assure progress in scientific and educational initiatives; assure compliance with human subjects, animal welfare, scientific integrity, and financial policy requirements of the NIH, UW and OHSU; provide timely transmissions of appropriate datasets to the PD Data Organizing Center (PD- DOC); collaborate fully with the Coriell Institute for submission to the NINDS Human Genetics Repository; and help train the next generation of researchers focused on PD.